Secret Revealed
by Rini1031
Summary: George Huang has been distracted lately. Can Capt. Don Cragen find out why? SlashYaoi Fluff Second CragenHuang story ever!
1. Chapter One

Secrets Revealed

Chapter one

This is my first story. I really like the show LO:SVU, the characters (especialy George Huang), and the actors that play them. I defintly do NOT own them or the show. I apologize if my story may offend some people. I also apologize if the characters act ooc or if I got their past wrong. I couldn't find any background for George Huang.

* * *

"Doc, wait up." I paused and waited for Don the catch up with me. "Is there something I can help you with Captain?" I asked as he fell into step beside me. "Actually, I was just wondering if you'd eaten already? I didn't see an extra sandwich for you." "I wasn't hungry." Lie, the truth was: after seeing _those_ crime photos...

Three 14-year-olds were abducted, raped, mutilated, and murdered all in the same week, all by the same two men. The whole squad was on high alert. Worst of all, I couldn't even put together a simple profile until last night. Today, yesterday now, Don and the detectives, were finally able to catch a break in the case.

Elliot, Liv, John, and Fin went home over two hours ago. I had decided to stay behind and hopefully help Don with some of the paperwork. I ended up going over several old files. I finally realized that I was doing nothing to help so I left, only to be followed by Don. This led us straight to the point where we currently were.

"Come on, I'll take you out for dinner" "Capt-" "No arguments Doc, you said you haven't eaten. Come on, let's go." He was using that 'father's voice' he often used to trick suspects to confess. Under his heated gaze, I also felt like confessing all me deepest secrets to this man. Don may not know it, but he is a very intimidating, compassionate, caring, strict, loving man. Loving, he most certainly was loving, he gave us all love, the kind you give to family or close friends. He was trusting too, odd for someone who had lost so many loved ones. He was protective of all those weaker then him. More than once I was included in those numbers. I love him, we all do, but I love him as so much more than just a friend or father.

I never remembered leaving, but the next thing I knew, Don was leading me through the front door of my apartment building. "Captain?" "You looked out of it Doc, I thought you might need sleep more than food right now." "Thank you but I'm wide awake. I could use a cup of tea and some company however." "I'd probably not be very good company right now." He came in anyway.

(DON'S POV)

I watched him as he made me coffee and brewed himself some tea, mint if my nose still worked right. He moved about the large, empty kitchen with a kind of grace that I'd never seen in the squad room. He seemed to finally relax here, in this large, plain apartment. "Can I get you anything else?" "I'm fine, thanks. How 'bout you, are you ok?" "I'm fine Capt-" "Don." He's known me four years and all he's ever called me is my title. He tensed up again. Damn. I really hoped that would relax him more. "George?" I used his first name. Maybe if I use his name freely he'll feel better about using mine.

Great, now I'm starting to sound like him. I know that he feels guilty about not being able to help us with a suspect profile, but he wasn't to blame. We didn't even know there were two of them until Karen, the 13-year-old almost victim, woke up from intensive surgery. George is a very difficult man to understand. One day he can be carefree and happy, and the next day he might be quiet and almost sad. I wish I could help him. Ha, I want to shrink the shrink. I wonder why he was so out of it though, I knew he wasn't tired...

"C-Don, I really appreciate all that you've done for me. You really don't have to do any of this." "Any of what? I'm not doing anything." And I'm not we've barely spoken since we arrived. "Yes you are, you're here, just having someone here beside me is enough." Oh, ok I get it now. The good doctor is lonely. Well, I'd be too if I lived in a big, nearly empty apartment. He's lived here for nearly four years and he has nothing in his home to personalize it. It looks to me more like a fancy hotel room in 'Hotel Hell' then a home.

"George, be honest, are you really ok?"

(GEORGE'S POV)

Am I really ok? For a moment I considered saying yes, that I was fine, that I was always fine, but Don's eyes searched mine and I heard myself telling the truth. "No, no I'm not. I can't do this anymore." "What, analyze crimes and profile suspects. Don't worry, everyone doubts themselves at one point or another; you'll work through it." "That's not what I ment." "Then what did you mean?" "This." I gestured to the barely furnished apartment. "I can't live like this anymore." "You're lonely, everyone gets lonely eventually. We all say we'll have time for relationships 'later', but later can happen anytime." The tears I swore I'd never shed started to trickle down my face. Don look confused for a second, then he pulled me into his arms and let me cry on his shoulder. I hadn't cried for four years. I know that repressing your feelings is dangerous, and it felt good to finally release the pain that had been building. Don just stood there holding me in an awkward embrace, rubbing circles on my back, and trying to comfort me with uncomprehensible murmurs.

Finally, when I'd calmed down enough to explain my outburst, Don and I sat down on my couch to talk. "I'm sorry Don. I just couldn't..." "Talk to me George. It might help." "Those are supposed to be my lines." I know that it wasn't very funny, but we both laughed for a long time.

"I don't have any family pictures on my walls." I sighed. I'm a private person. This was very difficult. "I don't own any. My mother and siblings are dead. My father hates me. My uncle is the only family member who still talks to me. He's also the one who payed my med. school bills." I paused. I looked hopefully to Don; I trusted him to tell me where to go from here. "Why does your dad hate you?" He obliged. "My father, Ken Huang, disowned me. He said a son who would never produce children was a waste of family money." "Never produce children?" "I wasn't going to marry a girl I had no hopes of loving and raise a child in a house where it's parents don't love each other. It's not fair on the child." I paused again, waiting for direction. "That was the kind of home you were raised in, wasn't it?" I knew he didn't need it, but I nodded my head anyway. "George how do you know that you won't grow to love the girl you would've married? George look at me." I looked into his eyes and replied softly but honestly: "Because I've never been attracted to females and I never will."

(DON'S POV)

"Because I've never been attracted to females and I never will." I almost wasn't sure that I'd heard him right. So, this was his secret; no wonder he kept quiet. He must have heard Elliot's remarks about the two gay cops that were fired last week. I'll bet he doesn't know that I was one of the few that supported their choice to come out. He's quiet. He thinks I'm mad. I am. I'm mad that he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me before; he knows that I'd do anything in my power to protect him. He's an important part of my squad, of my life. "Geo-" "Please don't be upset with me. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I-" It was my turn to interrupt him now. "I'm not mad. I couldn't be mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong, unlike your father..." "I don't blame him."

(GEORGE'S POV)

I was relieved. Don knew why I'd been so upset lately, and he didn't even care. He offered to protect me even. Logically, I always knew that he would accept me, but that knowledge did nothing to ease my fears.

It was then by chance that I managed to glance over at the one wall ornament I did have, a clock. It was 1:45 AM. Don had to be at work at 6:30. He should have been in bed two hours ago. As is he'd read my mind, Don yawned. "Why don't you go home and sleep, the doorman can call you a cab." "This isn't over George. How 'bout we finish this talk over dinner tonight?" "Alright, dinner, my treat." "If you insist. I'll see you later at work" I walked to the door with him. "Goodnight Don, sweet dreams."

He walked out of the apartment and just as I was about to close the door he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then he turned and disappeared down the hall.


	2. Chapter Two

Secrets Revealed

Chapter two

This is my first story. I really like the show LO:SVU, the characters (especially George Huang), and the actors that play them. I defiantly do NOT own them or the show. I apologize if my story may offend some people. I also apologize if the characters act ooc or if I got their past wrong. I couldn't find any background for George Huang. I also apologize for my spelling mistakes in my title and chapter one's disclaimer. Please review.

Damn. This was not turning out to be a good day. I'd gotten home, at 2:08 by the way, only to find that I just couldn't get to sleep. My mind was to focused on George. I finally quit trying to relax at five and went in to work early. Normally work is the one place where I can forget my problems and focus on our victims, but today my thoughts were about ¾ of a mile away. I felt as if I'd left my mind behind in that cold, bare apartment and the man who lived in it.

Finally at noon I couldn't take it any more; I had to get out of the squad house. I knew it was John's turn to get lunch, but I volunteered to go instead. That's when fate decided to try her hand in matchmaking. How ironic that I should run into the very person I'd been thinking of ever since last night.

(GEORGE'S POV)

I couldn't fall asleep for the longest time last night. Don's kiss left me guessing for quite awhile. I couldn't determine if it was your standard, everyday goodnight kisses you'd give to a child or if it meant something more. I hoped te answer was the later of the two.

I'd finally had it with riddles and questions I'd never be able to answer, at leased without Don's help that is. I decided to go down to the station. Worst-case scenario: I'm not needed and I go back home, after I get some answers from a certain captain I know. It was noon so I thought I'd pick up a sandwich for lunch first. I went to a small deli that Don often gets lunch at. He always gives their hoagie melts good reviews, and I wanted to try something new. I'd just walked into the building when he turned around. We stood face to face; it was as if time froze for that second, or rather millisecond.

Don had obviously decided that he would make the lunch run today. His arms were filled with bags of takeout. He greeted me warmly, after he'd gotten over the initial shock of meeting me here. "Doc, what are you doing here? You're not on call." "I know. I just wanted to stop in and see how you all were doing." I emphasized the you just a little more then the other words and hoped that he understood what I was trying to say.

(DON'S POV)

"I just wanted to stop in and see how _you_ all were doing." Smooth Doc. To any other person in the deli it was just two friends meeting. I got what he was really trying to say though. "Come on Doc. I got an extra one for you." Thank goodness for thinking ahead. "Thank you. Can I help you with some of those?" We walked most of the rest of the way in silence. I don't think either of us planed what we would say next. At leased he didn't _seem_ mad at me.

We got to the station house pretty quickly. The detectives, for the most part, were happy to see George. Elliot immediately started teasing my George. _My_ George. Oh shit. When did I start referring to him as mine? The moment after you kissed him. Now everyone is staring at me. I _really_ hope I didn't say that out loud. Not good.

(GEORGE'S POV)

I wish I knew what he is thinking. He's been staring at me for two minuets now. It seems that he just snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. "Sorry guys. I guess I was out of it. Did I miss anything?" I feel myself smile. I want to laugh, but I'm to worried about how the others will interpret my laughter. They must know that something is off by now. They are trained to observe people and there reactions.

About half an hour later Don announced that lunch was over and asked if we could talk, in private. We went into his office and he closed the door. He went over to his desk and sat down in the chair. I stood there, uncertain, for a second. Then I got an idea. He probably didn't realize that I reciprocated his feelings. Feeling bold I walked over and perched myself on the edge o his desk. We were just about an inch, maybe two, apart.

"Capt-" "George I told you. It's Don." "Don, why?"

(DON'S POV)

Why? Why what? Why kiss him last night? Oh, well that's simple; I couldn't not. He had just opened up to me, told me everything, and I just couldn't resist showing him just how much I care about him.

Now he's here, sitting so close to me. I can feel him moving just as easily as I can see him moving. I have to wonder if, just maybe, he could feel the same way. I hope he does. It would hurt me way to much to lose him now, after everything that has already happened. He took a chance coming here. I guess now it's my turn to take a chance.

"George, I want you to just listen to me. Don't interrupt, please."

(GEORGE'S POV)

"Don't interrupt, please." This must be important if he doesn't want to be distracted. "I promise Don."

"I grew up in the 60's with drugs, protests, and free love. I've always kept my mind open to homosexuality. I got married. We were happy together, but we both knew that our jobs were risky; I was a detective and she was always traveling. We both always saw the poor old fools sitting at the bars crying into their drinks because of lost lovers. We promised each other that we would never be one of those people. For awhile I was one of them. Then I woke up and realized that I was risking everything good in my life.

"So I cleaned up my act. I joined AA and changed my life around, but I never was fully able to find anyone to love again. Noone made me feel alive again. Only my job could do that, and now I'm stuck behind a desk.

"At first, I'll admit, I thought you were a stuck-up prick. I was wrong. It took me two months to realize that you were special. I think that most of that time I just refused to admit it to myself. You helped wake me up, so to speak. You were honest with me, so I'll be honest with you: I care about you, much more then I should."

Don's confession was, to say the least, surprising. I had no idea he had felt _dead_ inside. I met hundreds of men and women who had lost a loved one who felt exactly like Don had; except that these people took a rather drastic action about it. I'm relieved though that we both feel the same way about each other. He's stopped talking. He's worried about my reaction to his confession. He doesn't need to be. His head is down; he refuses to look at me. This seems so familiar; I could've sworn that almost this exact situation happened last night as well.

Smiling softly I lift up his head and ever-so-gently place a kiss on his lips.

(DON'S POV)

He kisses me and I know that he loves me too. Just as he's about to pull away, to leave, I grab his arms and pull him into my lap. I kiss him back, gently at first but then harder. He wraps his arms around my neck, mostly for balance, and relaxes into our kiss. I guess I'm not the only one here who's nervous.

We are interrupted by a knock at the door and within two seconds we are at leased two feet away. Liv pokes her head in. "Sorry to interrupt Capt," She has no clue. "But Fin found a connection between three cold cases. We're going out to investigate." I nod. "Keep me informed." Liv leaves and I hear her and Elliot laughing as they exit the squad room.

"I'd better go to Don, unless I'm still needed..." I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't think of a valid reason why he would be. "I'd walk you to the door, but..." "I understand Don. Why don't you come over to my place tonight, say around seven, and I cook us dinner?" "Sounds great George."

And it does. As I kiss him goodbye I feel like I'm seventeen again kissing my first crush. I watch him leave and all my doubts disappear. I know that this is the real thing. This is love.


	3. Chapter Three

Secrets Revealed

Chapter Three

This is my first story. I really like the show L&O:SVU, the characters (especially George Huang), and the actors that play them. I defiantly do NOT own them or the show. I apologize if my story may offend some people. I also apologize if the characters act ooc or if I got their pasts wrong. I couldn't find any background for George Huang. I also apologize for any of my spelling mistakes, I chose not to get this story edited by a beta. I am unfortunately dealing with family problems right now and do not know when I will update again. Please understand and bear with me. If you have any suggestions please write them down in a review.

* * *

It's six-thirty. I have no food, nothing to drink, and no music. Don will be here in half-an-hour. What is the phone number of that little "home cooking" restaurant again? This is a disaster. 

I'd just left the precinct when Casey calls me and practically orders me to rush to court to explain how a serotonin booster cannot cause a mental breakdown. In chambers the judge ended up suppressing any mention of the boy's medication what-so-ever. That took four hours.

Now it's six-forty-five, and the food is nowhere in sight. I wonder if they have a ten-minutes-or-its-free deal. Probably not. Well, just because we don't have food doesn't mean that we can't have music. I don't know what kind of music Don likes so I guess I'll just try a light rock/mix station. They play almost everything.

I feel so nervous. It's almost like I'm a kid again going out on a first date. As I move about my apartment, just straightening everything out and generally fidgeting, I think about Alex. I think about what she said to me the day before her death. She told me that no matter what happens tomorrow or the next day the world will have changed. She always told me that the only thing that was even remotely constant was love. Alex was right. I know that my love for Don is constant. That thought relaxes me a little. I sit down and do what I've always done, wait.

(DON'S POV)

I'm running late. Big surprise. We had nothing to do today, no cases, nothing, and somehow I still manage to be late. I just hope George doesn't get too mad at me. Seven-twenty, damn. At least the doorman recognized me so I didn't have to stop and explain myself to him. That would have been embarrassing. A fifty-yr-old cop going up to a thirty-yr-old doctor's apartment for dinner. I would either be tagged as the nut or the boyfriend, and while I'm both, I hope I'm his boyfriend, I defiantly don't think that One Police Plaza wants to find out that I'm dating a man young enough to be my son. I don't think they want to find out that I'm dating a man at all.

George's elevator moves much to slowly; what ever the delivery boy next to me is carrying smells great. I guess I'm hungrier then I thought. I barely touched my lunch today. I couldn't eat. My stomach was racing in the Indianapolis 500. I was worried about how mad he might be at me.

Finally we reach the fifth floor and both the delivery guy and I head in the same direction. I have a sneaky suspicion that the food and I are headed to the same place. My suspicions are confirmed when the delivery boy asks me which apartment is 542. I tell him that I'm headed to the same place and take the food. George owes me forty-two dollars and fifty cents.

(GEORGE'S POV)

Seven-thirty. I almost start to doubt that he will show when he knocks on the door, holding the "homemade" dinner I ordered. "You'll cook dinner, huh?" I blushed. "Sorry. I just got home an hour ago." I take the boxes from him and start to arranging the food out on the table. "An hour ago. Where did you go then after you left me?" "I was needed in Chambers for a pretrial hearing. Why?" "I just wanted to know how much trouble you got yourself into, that's all. Which case was it about?" "Sam Winters."

Here we were, in my kitchen acting like a normal couple. I'm the happiest I've been in years and Don looks relaxed too. This is the life that I've always dreamed of. I kind of wish that the food was my own, but this isn't half bad considering it is takeout. I'm just glad that he came; I feel so stupid for doubting him.

(DON'S POV)

Dinner was a great success. The food was good, but the company was great. George decided to rinse off the plates and I came into the living room and sat on one of the brown "couches". I looked around the room and remembered my promise to take him out furniture shopping. He defiantly needs to add some life to this room, and I know he has the money to redo the apartment.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't know George was behind me until he reached down and touched my shoulder. "Damn. George don't ever do that again." I must've jumped three feet in the air. "Four." I guess I said that out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. What captured you attention?" "I was just thinking that we still need to go shopping." "Yes, we do. Don't we have tomorrow off?" "Yeah. How 'bout we go and make a day out of it?" I think that is a good, safe second date. "That sounds great. I know this great café we can go to for lunch." Apparently he agrees.

(GEORGE'S POV)

Here we are, sitting on this hard, ugly couch, discussing our plans for tomorrow, and I feel as though we are making life-altering changes. I always bought only what I needed; I never worried about what I wanted or what was most comfortable. Now Don and I will be practically redoing my apartment. Hopefully now it will be less of a prison and more of a home. Maybe I'm asking for too much, but to me a home was where your family lived. I hope Don and I become a family.

"Don, why are you doing this?"

(DON'S POV)

Why am I doing this? Because I want this place to be a home for us. I want to be here with him; I want him to have a constant reminder of me when I'm not here. Fin once told me that without a family a house is nothing. I guess I'm doing this to make nothing into something. He's waiting for his answer, the only problem is that I don't know how to say the words.

"Have you ever heard the phrase: Without a family a house is nothing?" "Yes, Alex said it to me a few weeks before her death." "Alex huh, Fin was the one who told me. Anyhow, I'll be honest. If I start to make assumptions or go to fast feel free to stop me, Okay?" "Alright Don."

"Right now this place is nothing. I want to help you turn it into something. I want to be a part of your family. No, that's wrong; I want to _be_ your family." "Lately I've been thinking that we may have the ability to read each others minds. I was thinking the exact same thing. I just didn't know how you would have reacted if I'd said anything, and I didn't want to have come so far only to stop here." George may be onto something with the mind reading bit. I feel so relieved that he and I feel the same way now. I'm to old to get my heart broken.

(GEORGE'S POV)

It's nearly midnight, but I don't want this night to end. Don and I both want to do this, to be together, hopefully for forever. Don yawns. It's late and we're both tired. We agree to meet at Sandra's Bakery at nine-thirty, and Don promises to try to not be late. Key word in that statement being try. I walk him to the door, and I'm suddenly experiencing deja vu. Don leans in and gives me a goodnight kiss. This time I kiss him back. He hugs me and tells me not to let the bed bugs bite. Then he says I love you.

"I love you too Don. Sweet dreams."


End file.
